Band Camp Woes
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Being a senior in band should allow Axel be impervious to anything. Granted, he didn't expect to befriend the angry, blond percussionist. Not at all.


**A/N**: This was written for Axel/Roxas day, but I only posted it on my livejournal. Maaybe I should post my contribution from last year (it was fairly good). Huh. I dunno. Anyway, this was also written for anyone who has suffered through the pain that is band camp. And because I could.

And if the sections are sterotypical, weird. Because they're based off my school's.

Hope you enjoy it! Oh. And it's a one-shot. No more after. ...Anyway, hope you like!

* * *

Most people, no matter what, will start laughing when someone starts a sentence off with, "That one time at band camp…" But the truth is, if they're laughing, they have never experienced the true meaning of band camp.

Bonding, friendship, and mutual hatred are just a few results. Instrument sections can despise each other after being in the sun for hours on end, cliques are formed within sections, and people have been prone to passing out due to the hot sun.

Mostly because they stayed inside all summer. But that is not the point.

The point is something real, something true, can happen at band camp. But it always gets pushed aside by ignorant chuckles and laughter.  
Something real can happen between the marching, drill learning, and overall hellish experiences.

But, for that something to happen, both parties have to work for it.

* * *

Axel, age seventeen, walked into the band room with a trumpet case resting at his side and a smirk resting on his face. Senior year (damn deserved, he believed) was going to be the best year of school. He was the ruler of the school (okay, not actually him. His grade), and he could finally glare down underclassmen.

Well, alright. He'd been doing that since he _was_ an underclassman. But that was only because he was tall for his age and got tattoos under his eyes by eighth grade. Normal, of course.

Anyway.

With a grin, he slid into a seat, making a few freshmen scamper out of his way as he smiled over to Riku.

His silver haired classman narrowed his eyes. "You're in the wrong section. This is the tenor saxes, idiot.."

"Oh, shut up, Riku," Axel grinned. "We're seniors! Does it matter?"

"It really should," Sora grumbled from where he was standing. Sora was junior, therefore not as worthy as either Axel or Riku. Seriously. Axel narrowed his eyes; that underclassman needed to learn his place, even if he was best friends with Riku.

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on! The clarinets are warming up, and you know how Yuna gets angry when we don't!" With a smile to both boys, Kairi dragged Sora off to said sectional.

Axel let out a soft whistle. "Still not dating Sora yet?" He asked Riku, who was currently assembling his tenor sax.

Riku only narrowed his eyes as Axel leered evilly at him. Axel knew that Riku had liked Sora for years, but was unable to do a single thing about it. "Seriously, go away. I heard Auron's angrier than usual this year."

"Aw, why?" Axel taunted, shaking his head. "Stick up his ass as normal?"

"No." Both boys jumped and glanced up, to see Auron looming over them. "Just punk seniors who think they know everything." He gave Riku a faint smile, before turning and walking away.

Axel shuddered. "He's freaky. Has to be a ghost or something – never heard him coming!"

Riku rolled his eyes, and pointed to the conductor's stand, to which Auron was approaching. "Leave."

Axel mussed Riku's hair up and stood, heading to the back of the band room to his section. "Remember! Seniors!"

Riku only shook his head and pulled out his music.

* * *

Axel loved his hair – no matter what people would say about it, they would instantly shut up because he could stab them with it. …Erm, it was pointy. Yes.

But on days like today, he thought with a grimaced, heading out into the hot sun, he wished it would lie flat so he could wear a hat. Oh well.

Riku jogged next to him, alongside Sora and Kairi. "So, how is your section this year?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You know how Saïx is – works people to the bone. You can barely smile in the trumpet section."

"You should join us!" Sora chimed in. "Clarinets always have fun."

Axel would've made a comment about the lack of straight men in the clarinet section, but was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by Riku and kept quiet.

Because it was only the first day, they were heading up to the band field for a refresher on marching techniques, hence, no instruments. Axel groaned and squinted his eyes toward the sky, wondering why a cloud couldn't cover the sun just for him.

The rhythmic pulse of the drum line alerted his attention, and he glanced down the hill to see a group of his peers (or, in his mind, underclassmen and seniors) working on the drills that they would need. He raised his eyebrow, and pointed the group out to Riku. "Hey, who's the blond kid?"

Riku glanced down and shrugged. "I dunno. Blond one on the tenor drums?" Axel nodded, and Riku shrugged again, before turning to Kairi.

She gave a smile of recognition. "Oh, I know him! The one who looks like Sora, right?" Axel squinted more, and damn, she was right. Kid could've been Sora's twin if Sora was blond and angry. But mostly angry. "That's Roxas. He is Tidus's – who's the trombone section leader, did you hear? – new adoptive brother. Auron adopted him. He's a junior, like us."

Sora shrugged. "He does kinda look like me."

Yuna approached the group and tapped Sora's shoulder. "Come on! Clarinets are meeting under the tree!"

With a sigh and a wave, Sora and Kairi jogged after Yuna. Riku made to head over to his section when Axel grabbed his arm. "You're not going to help me?"

Riku raised his eyebrow. "I thought that _you_ thought all underclassmen were scum?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "He looks cool enough. Come on."

He gave Axel an incredulous look, before shaking his head. "You know how strict the drum line is – wait until they have a break."

"They don't break with us?"

Riku sighed. "Do you pay attention to anything besides you?" Without waiting for an answer, he headed off to the opposite end of the field to his section.

Axel narrowed his eyes after Riku. Some friend. Shaking his head, he quickly headed down the hill, and approached the blond on the tenor drums. Roxas (which was apparently his name) had his eyes closed and was deeply listening to the rhythm he was currently playing.

"Hiya!"

Roxas's eyes snapped open, and Axel grimaced. Yep – blondie was an angry one. Roxas simply ignored him and closed his eyes again, continuing to play out the beat.

"Hello? Can't talk right now?"

A man approached him, shaking his head. "Not now, dude. Leave. Our section doesn't have time to mess around."

Axel puffed out his chest and raised his eyebrow. "What are you, the section leader?" He smirked, and pointed to the man's hair. "Little young to have gray hair."

The man rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Name's Xigbar. Drum Leader, and about fifteen years your senior." When Axel's smirk dropped, Xigbar simply smiled. "Now, go away. Like I said, drum line doesn't mess around."

Axel grimaced, and backed off, sneaking one last glance to Roxas, who acted like he'd never heard the exchange. Axel narrowed his eyes, before heading back up the hill and thinking up an excuse to give Saïx for being late to a sectional.

* * *

"I can't believe he made you do ten laps." Sora patted Axel's back, before grabbing another chip. Axel groaned, and put his arm over his head, hoping to drown out the chewing noises.

Alright. So blon—Roxas. So Roxas wasn't the nicest new kid ever. But he'd need to have friends, right? Of course.

And if not, Axel wasn't going to let this get to him. He'd just have a great time pissing Roxas off by making fun of him at the blitzball games, seeing as drum line wasn't allowed to ever smile.

Oh, the fun to be had.

"Hey guys!" Axel cracked open an eye to see Tidus plop down onto the ground next to them, all smiles. Sora offered his chips, which Tidus took gratefully. "Man, can you believe we're really seniors?" He asked to Riku and Axel.

Riku only smiled back, and Axel grunted. Tidus raised his eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

"Oh, he was insulted by Roxas and Xigbar within two minutes of each other," Kairi offered, giggling slightly. When Axel felt like moving, he would maim her – he hated first day back. Drills, drills, drills. Couldn't they do something …fun?

Tidus stopped chewing. "You kidding? You tried talking to Roxas?" He glanced over to the still working drum line and shuddered. "Kid's nice, until you talk to him directly. And when he's mad – oh, don't get him mad. But we've been alright so far."

"I think Axel has a crush," Kairi grinned, patting Axel's leg. This time, Axel actually did sit up, and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Riku muttered, throwing a twig over to Axel. "She didn't mean to question your sexuality, so relax."

"Seems like it to me," Axel mumbled, falling back onto the ground with a sigh. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the pretty way the sunlight filtered through the leaves on the tree they were sitting under, but was instead glared at by a blond with blue eyes. "Huh. That looks like Roxas."

Roxas moved past Axel without responding to him. "Where's Auron?" he asked Tidus. When Tidus jerked his thumb in the direction of the band room, Roxas stalked off without a word.

Tidus blinked, and glanced to Axel, who only closed his eyes again in defeat. "Well… uh…"

"There's no hope for me and I should give up?" Axel asked, his eyes still closed.

Riku shrugged. "Your words, not mine."

* * *

It was Friday, end of the first week of band camp. Summer had one more week before school came tumbling back into play, and practically everyone (except for the freshmen) had summer assignments that were due…when school started. Because most of the band students had waited until Band Camp to _start_ the assignments, projects were being hastily worked on during breaks.

Because of said assignments, Axel had opted out of eating lunch under the tree and was sitting inside the band room, text book on the seat next to him and notebook on a backwards stand, tapping his pencil on his lip as he tried to figure out the answer of number fourteen for his AP Chemistry summer work.

Axel wasn't stupid, nor was he a genius, but he did like stirring up trouble. Or, at least, that's what he hoped he'd get out of the class.

Axel hadn't talked to Roxas since Monday, and the blond with his indifferent glances were easily put out of his mind. Between looking after his sister Lea, memorizing his formations for band (she had laughed at him, before asking why he was dancing by himself in the basement), learning the music, and trying to finish all this homework, Roxas was not even on his mind.

So it was a complete surprise to him when a Roxas-shaped shadow appeared above his notebook. He glanced up, and jerked back, wondering if the kid would attempt to maim him.

It wouldn't be _cool_ to be maimed by an underclassman. No matter how frightening the boy was.

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek, and Axel coughed. "Um, go away? I'm trying to finish this."

Shaking his head, Roxas pointed to number thirteen in his notebook. "That's wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Axel retorted, rolling his eyes. "Look, thanks for the help, but I'm a bit busy."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We have the same class – AP Chem, right? I'm just taking it as a junior." Axel wasn't listening, too busy flipping to the back of his textbook to see – oh damn. Roxas was right.

With a scowl, Axel scribbled out the answer, and bent over his work, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"…I could help."

Axel snorted, before leaning back in his chair, shaking his head. "Blondie, you got me in trouble first day, and ignored me all week. Give me a reason I should even talk to you."

Roxas scowled at him, and Axel shrugged, before leaning forward to finish his homework. He could've sworn he heard something, so he looked up, and raised his eyebrow. "Come again?"

His left eye twitching, Roxas repeated what he'd said: "I want friends."

"Well, why don't you go hang out with Tidus?" When Roxas narrowed his eyes, Axel chuckled. "Alright, than what about Riku?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "You were the only one who actually approached me –"

"Yeah, had to run ten laps, thanks to that," Axel muttered, but Roxas continued like he hadn't interrupted.

"—And Auron says that you're not really afraid of anything, so I thought I'd ask you."

"Hm…" Axel tapped his chin, before glancing down at his half finished homework. "How about a deal? You help me finish this summer work, and we'll talk about the friendship thing."

Roxas gave a smile, and Axel almost leapt out of his seat. "Whoa. Don't go all one-eighty one me, blondie. I'm not offering you a million dollars."

Roxas only rolled his eyes, before grabbing a chair and sitting beside Axel.

* * *

"He's hanging with us?" Riku asked incredulously the next Monday, as Roxas slowly approached their group during lunch. Axel blinked and glanced back, before patting the ground next to him. Roxas sat down slowly and stared blankly at the ground.

"He has AP Chem with me. We're uh…sharing notes." Axel winked over to Roxas, who only gave him a shrug.

Tidus gave Roxas a genuine smile. "Auron'll be happy to hear you're making friends."

Kairi also grinned. "I'm Kairi, and he's Sora – we both play clarinet. Riku's a tenor sax, and that redheaded idiot you addressed before is a trumpet. You obviously already know Tidus, so it's nice to meet you." She offered him a hand, which he tentatively took, but other than that, he stayed fairly quiet.

"Hey, are you two twins?" A fellow junior, Hayner, asked as he walked past. Roxas rolled his eyes but Sora only gave a smile and placed his arms on Roxas's shoulder.

"Actually, we're long lost brothers from the planet Mars. He's the one with the talent though," Sora chuckled, and patted Roxas's back. "He can shoot laser beams from his eyes when angry."

Hayner rolled his eyes, waved, and jogged ahead to meet up with his friends Pence and Olette. Sora smirked, before jumping and removing his arms from Roxas's shoulder. "Whoops! Sorry about that – guess I can be an idiot sometimes."

"How about all the time?" Riku muttered, smirking when Sora narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly Roxas glanced up to see Xigbar looking down at him. "Nice to see you've made some friends," he grinned, before narrowing his eyes at Axel. He smirked, and waved up to Xigbar, who directed his attention to Roxas again. "We're practicing cadences. Come on, new boy."

Roxas nodded, and hopped to his feet, turning to head off behind Xigbar. He paused for a moment, before turning around and giving Axel a nod. "Thanks," he said, before running off.

Axel waved after him, and Kairi shook her head. "Love." Axel's smile dropped and he picked up his plastic fork quite threateningly – it took Tidus and Riku to pry it out of his hands as Sora watched, shaking his head.

* * *

Tuesday after practice, Axel was putting his instrument away only to see Auron approaching him. Axel raised his eyebrow, before dropping his mouthpiece into the case and lifting his feet onto a nearby chair, just to irritate him.

Auron smirked, only to kick the chair from under Axel's feet, causing him to almost fall off his chair. "Thanks."

After reassuring himself that he'd maintained his balance, Axel looked up to Auron. "For what?"

Auron shrugged, and seated himself in a nearby chair. "For taking Roxas under your wing."

Axel only rolled his eyes, and flicked his trumpet at Auron, causing spit to fly out of the instrument and land a few inches away from Auron's chair. The man didn't even blink. "He's helping me with my summer work."

Auron nodded. "Look, just… be careful." When Axel raised his eyebrow, he continued. "I haven't known Roxas for long, but when he gets into something, he's…"

"Devoted…? Dedicated…?" Axel offered.

Auron shrugged, and leaned back in the chair. "He's stubborn. That's all I'll say. Just…" he stood up, and patted Axel's shoulder. "Be careful." Without another word, Auron stalked off into his office.

Axel put his trumpet away with a small grin. If blondie was stubborn, so was he.

* * *

By Wednesday, Sora had grown sick of the Roxas and Sora look-a-like comments. While sitting next to Roxas during lunch, Sora handed him a piece of his sandwich, frowning. "I know we all know the drill," Sora mumbled, staring down at his sad looking sandwich. "But I'm just getting nervous."

Axel glanced over from where he was sitting next to Roxas. "That we won't kick ass in competitions? Believe me, even if the entire band sucks, the trumpet section will blow everyone away."

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora only shook his head. "No, I guess it's just… no matter how much fun we have next you, you three," he gestured to Riku, Tidus, and Axel, "will be gone next year. And I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to miss my best friend."

No one said for a moment, before Axel "aw"-ed, and messed up Sora's hair. Sora shrugged with a smile, but shoved Axel away from him; Axel leaned away grinning at Riku. "Now, my friend, would be a perfect time to mention your little man-crush you have on your best friend."

Riku's expression turned deadly instantly, but Sora cut in before Riku could dismantle Axel limb by limb. "Your…what?"

Brighter than a tomato, Riku turned to face Sora. "I…uh…" He gave a cough, before glancing towards the band room and leaping to his feet. "I hear Demyx calling the tenors together, gotta go, bye!" And he ran off without a word.

Tidus blinked, and glanced behind him, to where Demyx was busy laughing alongside a flute player named Naminé. "Riku likes Sora, huh? Never would've thought it."

Kairi rolled her eyes and stole Riku's unopened soda he left in his wake. "If you guys weren't such… _men_, you would have noticed it easier. Being that you are, you're all silly." After a sip, she turned to face Sora, who had a small smile on his face. "And Sora, go tell Riku that you've liked him for years, so he doesn't do something stupid like leap off the school building. Cause you know he will."

Sora nodded, hopped to his feet, and ran into the school building that Riku had disappeared into. Roxas looked longingly at Sora's chips, before glancing to Axel and raising his eyebrow. "That doesn't bother you?" He asked, nodding his head toward the building.

Axel only barked a laugh before downing another gulp of his water. "What, Sora and the fair maiden that is Riku? No – those two have been in love with each other for so long it's disgustingly sweet. Anyone who didn't know that is an idiot."

"You didn't know until Riku told you a few weeks ago," Kairi mentioned, smirking into the soda can. Axel scowled at her, and resisted throwing his water bottle at her head.

Roxas nodded, before glancing back at the drum section, who was grouping up again. With a sigh, he stood up, before tugging on Axel's shoulder. "I need a ride home. Can I get one?"

Tidus raised his eyebrow and cut in. "Roxas, I always give you a ride—" he cut off, though, when Roxas sent him a chilling glare. "Er… I'm going to go talk to Yuna," he stuttered, jumping up and leaving.

Snorting, Axel nodded. "Sure. Meet me by my car."

With a nod, Roxas turned and jogged off, leaving on Axel and Kairi behind. Kairi tapped her nail against the soda can and shook her head. "I'd be careful, Axel."

"Of what? Blondie probably just wants to talk _manly_ things. You know," he smirked over to Kairi. "You womenfolk wouldn't understand."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll want to talk about manly things alright. Have you noticed the way he's been watching you?"

Axel had another sarcastic comment, but he dropped it and raised his eyebrow. "Say what?"

She nodded, and bit her lip. "Sora's been staring at Riku, and vice versa, and Tidus has been too busy with his section. But Roxas has been watching your every move all week." She took a sip, before glancing over to the drum line. "Remember how he was the most straitlaced of them all? Now…" she jerked her head in the direction of the section, and Axel turned as well.

Roxas was frowning down at a drill book while Xigbar had his face in his palm, shaking his head. "Now," Kairi continued. "He's unfocused. It's like – oh, wait…"

When Xigbar had moved onto the snares, Roxas turned to look where Axel and Kairi were sitting. Noticing that they were looking his way, he turned back around, and his face hardened; it was like he completely changed.

Kairi shrugged, and finished up the soda. "Strange."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You know, he could be looking at you, princess." Climbing to his feet, he patted her hair, to which she scowled at. "I mean, while I don't think so, many a males would love to have you."

With a laugh, he dodged the soda can that was aimed to his forehead, and headed inside for his instrument.

* * *

Later that day, Axel drummed his fingers against the car window after practice, and then rested his head against the headrest, ignoring the small shocks of pain he got from almost stabbing his chair with his hair. When Tidus lightly knocked on the window, he rolled it down. "Roxas is coming out. He says to tell you that drum line ran a bit over today," Tidus said, before waving and heading off to his car.

Axel glanced to the clock with a groan. "Drum practice is already a half hour later than band," he grumbled to himself, closing his eyes for a nap.

When he awoke, Roxas was in the passenger's seat, staring at him curiously. Axel all but leapt out of his seat, before clutching his chest, eyes wide. "Geez, you could warn a guy!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Like you'd care."

Axel smirked. "So… where to you live anyway?"

Roxas only ran a hand through his hair nervously, causing Axel to glance over to the blond. "Roxas…?"

"Can't we just stop in a park, or something?" Roxas asked, staring intently at the dashboard. "I mean…"

Axel gave a chuckle. "Girl problems, I knew it. So – tell me. Is it Kairi who gets you all hot and bothered?" When Roxas groaned, Axel's smirk only widened. "Ooh… maybe Naminé? Or maybe even –"

Before Axel could add in anymore names, Roxas exhaled loudly and glanced over to him. "It's not them." He said, glaring at the redhead.

Axel blinked, before raising his eyebrow. "So who is it…?"

Roxas exhaled again, before leaning next to Axel, causing the redhead to raise his eyebrow even more. "It's…you."

Before Axel could object/blink/snark/and more importantly, before he could _move_, Roxas closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Axel's.

Neither of them moved for a few moments, before Axel regained his wits, and gently pried Roxas off of him. "Uh, buddy?" He gave a nervous chuckle, and patted Roxas's head. "I'm kinda straight."

Roxas's stare didn't falter. "No, you're not."

Axel blinked – nothing like someone informing you about your own sexuality to wake you up – before giving a shrug. "Besides, I thought you wanted friends? And after a week of knowing me, how can you even decide if you possibly like me?" When Roxas didn't have an answer, Axel gave a nod, and started the car. "Now, to drive you home…"

"I'm not giving up, you know."

Axel shrugged. "Alright. But, I'll have you know, my fangirls might be upset. I mean, you've seen the way they crawl all over me at camp…"

Roxas gave a small smile. "Like how Kairi threw her soda at you?"

Axel scowled, and pointed to the door. "Either stop insulting my sexiness or get out of my car. It's a wonder I'm friends with you."

Although his smile faltered, Roxas only gave Axel his address, and he drove Roxas home. The kiss was far from the conversation, but was really the only thing on their minds.

* * *

Friday during the middle of their field show, Auron had given the band a break and was speaking to the section leaders about one of the formations. Axel collapsed onto the ground, groaning when he glanced over to the drum line practicing under a nearby tree.

Kairi, who marched near him and therefore was sitting close by, only frowned, and sang the first number under her breath, alerting Axel, and causing him to roll on his stomach, facing her. "Something wrong, princess?" He asked, his cocky smirk no where near as self assured as normal.

She stopped singing and glanced over to him. "Just that all my friends are being paired off," she admitted, frowning a bit. "I mean… I'm glad Riku and Sora are happy. Tidus and Yuna have been together for _ever_. But you and Roxas…?"

"We're not together," Axel said, before dropping his head into his hands. "I mean, I'm fairly certain I'm straight."

Kairi twirled her clarinet slowly. "So? True love doesn't really matter on gender, right?"

Axel shrugged, before noticing the section leaders finishing up their talk. "But I've always adooored you, Kairi," he muttered sarcastically, closing his eyes. When she didn't reply, he sighed. "I already did what I could do – I said I couldn't be with him. But he's insisting. It's awkward."

"Then tell him!"

"I did," Axel groaned. "I've done every thing by the book, but he won't listen. I'm trying to still act like we're friends, but he keeps pushing for more."

Kairi slowly stood to her feet, and glanced down to Axel. "Maybe you just like him? I mean, you were the one who followed him so intently the first day."

"As a friend," Axel insisted, only to groan when a shadow appeared above him. "Ten laps, Saïx?"

Saïx's expression didn't change, nor did he move to help Axel up. "No. Fifteen. I'll hold your trumpet."

Axel groaned, before handing the blue-haired boy his instrument, giving a shrug to Kairi, and heading around the field for his fifteen laps.

* * *

The end of the band practice was over, and they all crowed around the center of the field, ready to listen to Auron's lecture. Before he could start, Tidus quickly approached him. "Auron, someone in the drum line is down. Xigbar needs you to grab his forms and get him to the nurse."

"Do I even need to ask who?" Auron shook his head, before turning to the school building. "Tidus, wrap this up. Section leaders, stay behind." With that, he headed down to the building.

Tidus congratulated the band on a great last day and dismissed the many students to their last few days of summer, before walking over to Axel, who was surrounded by Riku, Sora, and Kairi. "It's Roxas."

Completely ignoring his section leader's calls, Axel ran over to the growing circle around the fallen percussionist, shoving people out of the way to get to the middle. When he did, he dropped to the ground, grabbed Roxas's arm, and checked for a pulse.

Xigbar gave a smirk. "Relax, lover boy. Dehydration." Axel frowned, but said nothing more as Auron all but parted the students in his way to get to Roxas. "Amazing kid though – made sure to completely unhook his drums before passing out."

Auron nodded, before nothing the concerned Axel. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked. When Axel didn't respond, Auron hefted Roxas over his shoulder, and turned to Xigbar again. "I know drum line has extra practice, but I'll see to it he's well informed. See you Monday."

Without another word, he quickly headed down to the building again with Roxas on his shoulders.

Riku approached Axel, who stood slowly, and exhaled slowly. "Damn. Auron can run."

Sora glanced back to his friends, a few steps ahead of the rest. "We're not really going to just wait around and see if he's alright, are we?" Not waiting for an answer, he sprinted ahead of the group, heading in the direction of the nurse's office, Riku close behind.

Kairi made to run, but when Axel didn't sprint she slowed down and turned to look at him. "Axel…" she began, but he only shook his head.

"Why do I feel like this is my fault?" He asked, jogging down to the building without giving her time to answer.

* * *

"Nurse called it dehydration," Auron said, glancing down to the cot where Roxas slept peacefully. "That and stress. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

Sora exhaled deeply, hands clutched in front of him. "I'm so glad…" Riku only nodded, before turning to hear Axel and Kairi approaching in through the doors.

Auron looked up as well. "Well, I'll be in my office. Call me if anything changes." Without a word, Auron swept out of the office, leaving the four teens (and Roxas), behind.

Riku noted the look Axel was giving Roxas, and tugged on Sora's shoulder. "Come on…privacy…" he mumbled, before dragging the brunet out of the room. Kairi glanced up to Axel, and patted his arm.

"Just talk to him, alright?" He nodded, and she left the room too.

With a groan, he collapsed into his chair and rubbed his neck. Setting his trumpet onto the ground, he grabbed Roxas's arm and checked for a pulse (for his own sake), before giving him a small smile. "Scared me, blondie," he admitted. "I mean, I still have no idea why anyone would or could like me, but you do, and you're my close friend. Can't have friends drop on me like flies, you know? Wouldn't be right."

Roxas obviously didn't reply, and Axel sighed, dropping his head. "Look. Maybe I'm not the best guy – no wait, that's a fact – but you could do a lot better. But if you really are so determined – Auron said stubborn, and I see what he meant – to be near me, we're close friends. Best friends, even. You're quiet and deadly, and I'm loud and sexy. We work together." Axel grinned and patted Roxas's head.

Roxas's eyes slowly opened before squinting at the light. "Water…?" he asked, only to have a water bottle dropped on his stomach. He gave a cough before drinking it down; when he was done, he glared at Axel. "You could've killed me!"

Axel beamed back. "Aw, Roxas. You're like a cockroach – you really _can't_ die!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and tapped his fingers against the water bottle. "What you said… about us working together. Was that just to get me to shut up?"

"But of course!" Axel grinned, and Roxas's smile fell. "I joke. But we do. Besides…" He gave a smirk, and leaned closer to Roxas. "This was just band camp. We have _all_ season for things to start sparking between us, right buddy?"

Axel leaned down and kissed his cheek, just to see if Roxas would jump or not. Instead of such things, the blond blushed, and stared intently at his water bottle, like he was trying to make it explode instead.

Axel only grinned wider and messed up Roxas's hair.

Oh, this was going to be a fun band season.


End file.
